


Stickers and Ice Cream

by kouhaa



Series: Middle School AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, a prequel to Yagura's fic, crack ships ahoy, mentions of a few others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouhaa/pseuds/kouhaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karui has the weirdest Valentine's morning ever. Or, how to get a date without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with the second addition to the series! This technically takes place before Yagura's fic (which I will go back and edit and add to)  
> Is anyone else a Karui fan? No? Just me? Well then...  
> Enjoy reading!

Karui idly feels like strangling herself that chilly Friday morning.

 

There is snow on the ground, and Omoi was particularly annoying with his thoughts on the bus this morning (“What if somehow the bus hits snow? And then what if we slide off the road and crash into that lake in Kiri? The doors would probably get stuck, and we’d die...”) and the fact that it was Valentine’s Day wasn’t helping her mood. And neither was Cee and Darui’s gross affection towards each other. Samui was calm and cool as always, not particulary caring about the lovestruck duo, or the day in itself. She was definitely the Queen of Cool.

 

Upon getting to school, she saw the crowd of lovestruck girls fawning over Uchiha Sasuke for some reason, and noticed they were blocking her locker. So, shoving said Uchiha brat out the way and nearly breaking another girls nose, she managed to get her school materials and proper books before slamming said locker shut, before a tanned hand tapped her shoulder.

 

Turning around, she saw none other than eighth-grader Senju Hashirama, smiling down at her.

 

“Yes....?” she asked hesitantly. What was one of the most, if not the most, popular guy at school talking to her for? And on Valentine’s Day?

 

“Hello! I was wondering if you’d like to help me with a quick favor. It’s nothing much really. Just sticking stickers on a locker.” His smiled seemed to shine brighter, and Karui was faintly reminded of Rock Lee, a seventh grader at their school who gushed about youth with Maito Gai.

 

She mulled over the thought. She didn’t really have anything else to do, and it might help kill time before class. To hell with it, she thought.

 

“Whose locker is it?”

* * *

 

 

Approximately five minutes later, Karui found herself sticking heart-shaped stickers on Uchiha Madara’s locker. If Kami was watching, he’d probably be laughing at her.

 

She was with more sixth graders , along with a seventh-grader named Yamato and another named Yagura, helping Hashirama stick hundreds of little stickers all over the locker.

 

“Hehe, Madara’ll be surprised when he sees this, -ttebayo!” Uzumaki Naruto, a blond haired, blue eyed, whisker-cheeked boy she remembered punching once because of his stupid friend Sasuke (also an Uchiha) had shouted enthusiastically.

 

“Naruto, hush. We don’t need any extra attention.” That was Yagura, whom she faintly remembered with much shorter hair, pink eyes and a stitch-like scar running down from one of them. He was using one hand to put up the little stickers, and the other was clenched around a box. Karui decided not to think about it.

 

“Yeah, you’ll blow our cover! How fun is that!” Inuzuka Kiba was frowning beside his cousin Nana, both having short, spiky brown hair, black eyes and red upside-down triangles on their faces (despite Nana’s hair resembling a bob a little). Head peeking from the outside of his jacket, Akamaru yipped in agreement, as Nana gave a small smirk. “Are you planning on asking out Madara, Hashirama-senpai?”

 

“Of course! I’m gonna get down on one knee in the hallway and ask him out!” The others paused and looked at their upperclassman, who was obviously too much in love to notice.

 

“That...sounds like a marriage proposal,” Yagura mumbled. Tsuchi Kin, another sixth-grader grimaced. “Yo, Hashi-senpai, it’s great you have...feelings for Creepy-senpai, but I think that’s an extreme way of asking him out.”

 

Hashirama still seemed happy. “It was Tobirama’s idea!” The group sweatdropped. “I have a feeling that Tobirama was being sarcastic...” Yamato mumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

After the deed was done, Karui was sitting in the cafeteria with Kin, Naruto, Kiba, Nana, Yamato, and Yagura. Naruto dragged them all to grab something quick to eat, as there were still 20 minutes before the first bell rang for class. Nana and Naruto were arguing over some video game series (something about ‘Ninja Storm’ or whatever), Kiba and Kin snickering at various people in the cafeteria, Yamato looking like he regretted his life choices, and Yagura poking at his food, giving distressed looks to that damn box.

 

Just before she was going to snap and ask him what the hell that box was about, a distraction in tall, pale, dark-haired and weird came in the form of Sai. Don’t get her wrong, Sai was an okay guy, despite his social awkwardness making him weird and kind of annoying if you didn’t know him. So basically, half the time Karui wanted to slap him and the other time she was calm and cool around him. Sai was a decent guy, but his nicknames honestly sucked.

 

“Hey dickless,” he said, smiling that sort-of-odd smile at Naruto, who immediately began screeching at the taller male. “Sakura asked me to see if you remembered to finish your science homework before class started.” Said blonde jumped up in a panic. “I FORGOT! SAKURA-CHAN’S GONNA KILL ME!” He immediately grabbed his tray holding his remains, threw it in the trash and ran out of the cafeteria like hell was on his heels. Which, it probably was. Sakura’s wrath was not to be crossed.

 

Nana was messing with her phone, lifting it up and taking a selfie of herself giving a peace sign before going back to texting. Yagura had joined the ‘discussion’ Kiba and Kin had held, before he seemed to notice something, and rush out of the cafeteria. Kin simply shrugged, before explaining to Kiba how to talk in ebonics.

 

* * *

 

 

Karui’s day passed by normally (minus all the gross decorations, balloons, flowers and romance), and she was lazing around in English class with Samui and Omoi.

 

“Teachers like to expand on things that aren’t there. For example, the curtains are simply gray. They don’t reflect a character's inner turmoil.” Samui explained. Karui nodded in agreement. “Basically, they’re making it sound like an emo poem or something. That’s like making the character’s sheets red to represent their bleeding heart.” She rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise at this.

 

“What if the sheets are red because the character got stabbed through the heart, and they’re bleeding all over the sheets?” Omoi asked. Samui put a finger to her lips in thought. “It could be.”

 

Karui was ready to interject when she caught pieces of another conversation floating from another area in the room. “Sai, I really think you should at least spend time with your friends today,” that was the voice of Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired, green eyed crush of that blonde idiot. “It’s a Friday, and it’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Or,” That was blonde, blue-eyed and exuberant Yamanaka Ino. “You could ask a girl to hang out with us. We need more girls in our group besides me, Forehead, Hinata and Tenten.” Sakura gave her a confused look. “What about Nana?” Ino snorted. “Nana’s like a boy sometimes. She can’t gossip about crushes like we can.” A shout of “I resent that!” came from her side of the room.

 

Sai however, had gotten up during the short back and forth and was walking across the room. Towards her. Samui nudged her lightly, and she felt a little awkward. He stopped in front of her desk and gave her that same smile.

 

“Karui. Would you like to go on a date with me afterschool?” She blinked. And looked around.

 

_Everyone was fucking staring at them._

 

She took a deep breath, standing up. She put a palm to her face, before reaching out and slapping Sai upside the head. “That,” she started, “Was for asking in front of the whole class. But yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Where are we going?”

 

He smiled again, and her insides felt a little gross. Like, on her period gross, which was impossible because it ended 3 days ago. “Well, I was thinking the ice cream shop in Konoha. They have two flavors for Valentine’s I thought we could try.”

 

The redhead raised a brow. “Ice cream? In winter? Well, you’re the one taking me.” She reached out a hand towards him, which he glanced at momentarily before grasping in his own and shaking it.

 

The moment of course, was then ruined by the combined “AW” resounding through the class, including from the teacher. Karui blushed darkly, wrenching her hand away from Sai.

  
Valentine’s Day still a pain, but at least she didn’t feel like strangling herself anymore.


End file.
